


Love Like Starlight

by park3rborn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e14 This is Not Happening, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, MSR, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s08e14 This is Not Happening, Sue me I love polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn
Summary: Mulder having been abducted, Skinner has to take care of Scully. Followed by some good old fashioned office sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Skinner uses his Assistant Director voice when he's being the dominant one in their relationship. He can turn it on and off like a customer service voice, except with much more sexual overtones. Think about it. We can't deny the facts.
> 
> Also, for a refresher on this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJjfuIvnVMM

After finding Mulder began to slip from the focus of the X-Files, Scully buried herself in her work, ignoring her own needs outright. Skinner would come down to the basement and knock gently on the door to the office after the workday to make sure he saw her leave the office. Only after discovering her pregnancy did Skinner not necessarily  _need_ to go and check on her, but he still did regardless. He would usually try to go in when she was in the office during lunch. Doggett taking residence in the office made it a bit more difficult to do so with discretion. If Doggett knew (though the man didn't know much), then word would surely get back to AD Kersh and it would be the end of both of their careers and the X-Files. This risk also provided a certain rush every time Skinner would come down and say in his most serious voice, "Agent Scully, can you please follow me to my office?" and Scully would have a little flush, travelling up from her chest to the tips of her ears and excuse herself. They would meet in the office, lock the door... some days lunch would be spent groping, gasping, and grinding, but others, especially now, would be spent eating in quiet, knees touching, soft kisses on the head. Mulder's absence left a vacuum, for both of them, despite their refusal to truly acknowledge it. Scully had truly gotten to know him first so her wounds may have been deeper, but that made Skinner's no less painful.

The moment Skinner heard about Montana, he knew he would need to come with. Not just because it was involving a missing FBI agent, but also for Scully. And for himself. 

At the hotel, they were both on edge. Skinner had the upper hand in hiding the fact that he was agitated due to his generally stressed out nature, but Scully was showing serious signs of distress during the entire process. The whole plane ride there she was shaking her leg violently, shaking the middle seat. Skinner's skin screamed to touch her, but the most he could do was put his arm on her armrest and try to apply some subtle pressure to her, trying to keep her grounded thirty-thousand feet in the air. Doggett, though generally concerned for her well-being, didn't pay her fidgeting much mind.

Skinner knew something about nightmares. Working as Assistant Director, nightmares came with the package. He had his own issues, but was also working them out in a somewhat healthy way. He worried about Scully, knew when she came into work some days after getting very little sleep. She would look great, as always, but her energy would be off. She'd be too awake or half-paying attention at meetings and out in the field. Dark circles became more visible as the weeks went on. Mulder looked the same before Mulder had met Scully. Their joint relationship was unconventional, but each were capable of being in charge. Now Skinner felt it was his responsibility to support Scully as much as he could. He was acutely aware of how much she had cared for him in the hospital when he had fallen fatally ill and refused to not pay her back for that.

The first night at the hotel, he heard a knock on his door and glanced at the clock next to him. It was some time between two and three in the morning, judging by the blurs he could make out. He pulled himself out of bed and peeked out of the peephole. Scully stood in front of the door, face puffy. 

"Shit," he mumbled to himself, unlocking the chain to the door. 

"What if he's dead?" was the first thing to come out of Scully's mouth.

 _Shit_. His instinct was to pull her close, kiss her gently, and take her to safety. Anywhere. He glanced around the parking lot and saw some wandering strangers and had to will self-control back into himself.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly, eyebrows knitting, "I just had a bad dream."

"Let me get some clothes on." He hoped his eyes told her his gut instinct. She nodded and let him close the door to throw on a coat over his undershirt and loose pants. 

They met at a little oasis in the middle of the lot, with chairs, some lights that would have created a romantic mood were it not utterly freezing outside, and a canopy. Skinner decided to let the cover of darkness shield them and took Scully's hand, squeezing with some reassurance.

Scully opened up to him, finding some solace in the retelling of her conversation with Mulder regarding starlight and the lasting impact it has on the earth, existing even long after the death of the star itself. Skinner easily drew the connection. 

"He said that's where souls reside. I hope he's right." Her voice trailed off into a whisper, and she stopped looking up at the sky. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, kissing the side of her head.

Putting on his AD voice, which more often than not affected Scully at least on an intellectual level, he said: "If you're trying to prepare yourself, I want you to stop." She shuddered. He avoided her eyes, knowing if they connected that neither of them would be able to keep the other from sitting on the ground in absolute despair for the night. "Nothing says that we're going to stumble over him in some field. Nothing says he won't be fine." He felt her nodding, but the tension in her body and her ragged breathing told him another story. "Let's go back inside, okay?" 

Once they were within the relative privacy of Skinner's hotel room, having locked the doors and ensured the curtains were drawn, both could let loose. Skinner led Scully to his bed, still warm from where he had slept, and had her sit down. She shook as choked sobs wracked her body and Skinner's heart felt rent in two. He busied himself by sinking to the floor, keeping a hand on Scully's leg on the way down, and working off her shoes. The woman had walked over in heels, and a voice in the back of his mind wondered if she even owned a pair of regular shoes. Having discarded her heels, he worked his way back up her legs, kneading some of the tension out of her muscles on the way. He kissed just below her kneecaps, hearing a hitch of laughter in her sniffles.

Getting up, he asked, "Can you move up towards the head of the bed?" She complied. Moving a pillow out of the way, he sat up right behind her, legs out in front of them.

He returned to the bed and sat right up behind her.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

She bobbed her head, leaning back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in. He moved her hair to one side and began kissing her shoulder and neck.

"We will find him, Dana." He said in-between kisses. She rested her hands on his thighs and squeezed weakly, afraid to trust her voice. "I know it looks bleak. I know it's terrifying. But we will find him. I swear to God."


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to possible porn in the next chapter if author can get it together.

They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. The relief was addicting. Being in the same room was absolutely intoxicating, and all three of them tried desperately to get touch in during work hours. Skinner would call them into his office for "briefings". His secretary probably knew something was afoot, but AD Skinner could not find a fuck to give about it. Today, he was feeling horny and like taking some risks.

"Arlene, please take the rest of the day to yourself. I'm not taking any more appointments for today."

"Sir?" Arlene looked up from her work with a furrowed brow. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he cleared his throat, "You deserve the time off."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." It wasn't her place to question.

"I'll be in my office, but just make sure you lock up when you leave." 

Once Skinner was sure she had left, he almost couldn't get to the phone faster. His fingers had their extension memorized.

"This is Agent Mulder."

"Mulder?" he breathed. Everything was another blessing. "I would like you and Scully up here now." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know sir, we're just... I don't think we can make it up there just yet sir..." Skinner could hear the shit-eating grin through the phone.

In the background, Skinner heard Scully's familiar voice faintly saying "Is that AD Skinner?" and Mulder replying "Yeah", immediately followed by a changing of the phone handler.

"Sir?" Scully's voice was so sweet, obedient. Skinner got goosebumps even thinking about it.

"I need you. Both of you. Please." He wasn't one for begging but his chest felt so hollow when he knew the two people he loved most in the world were separated by a few floors from him, when all he wanted was to be with them at all times. He knew Mulder was probably joking, but there was always that nagging fear that they would grow tired of the older man, that he wasn't worth their time.

"Of course sir. Are you all right?" Scully was perceptive.

"Just get up here."

Downstairs, Scully gave Mulder an eyebrow raise as she answered "Yes, sir," and hung up.

"Do we have to go to this meeting then?" Mulder asked innocently, sidling up behind her to sneak in a kiss at the nape of her neck. She sighed gently and breathed out an affirmative.

"Let's not keep Skinner waiting, hm?" 


	3. Private Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting goes as planned.

Skinner was already almost rock hard just waiting for the two of them. He sat uncomfortably in his chair, pants getting too tight at an alarming rate. He needed his hands on skin, he needed to touch and be touched.

Were it not for the cameras in the elevator, Scully and Mulder would have already been half naked. Facing the door, Mulder gripped at Scully's thigh the whole way up. Her eyes were already half glazed and she absently trailed her fingers across Mulder's crotch until the elevator bell rang, startling her. They made their hasty march to AD Skinner's office, inconveniently placed towards the middle of the hallway, and Mulder urgently rapped on the window to Skinner's office.

Skinner shot up and opened the door for them.

"Agents," he said, trying to be as serious as possible while angling himself to hide his hard-on from any passersby. 

"Sir," Mulder said. 

The door firmly closed and locked behind them, clothes flew off, leaving all of them in underwear and maybe socks. Scully always loved being able to take off her God damned pantyhose; it was like foreplay. Skinner almost immediately pulled Mulder in for a deep kiss once he shucked off his shoes. He felt so right, just the slightest bit of stubble scraping at his own face as their lips locked. Scully made a broken whining sound and Skinner gained enough awareness of self to pull apart from Mulder to take them both to his office, rather than the entryway. 

The desk was already cleared off and condoms and lube were scattered in odd places around the room. Skinner was nothing if not prepared for work-hour trysts. Skinner and Mulder had grabbed their clothes from the entryway and thrown them in a new pile inside of Skinner's office, which was also locked from the inside. Despite the odds that the office was probably bugged, they couldn't care.

"Do you want to play today, Scully?" Skinner asked as she folded her pants and placed them beside the pile. She looked over at him, watching Mulder hang on him, kissing his neck, and literally felt the heat come over her.

"Yes sir. Please."

A smirk tugged at his lips. "Mulder?"

Mulder lifted his head above 3 inches from Skinner's skin for the first time in a few minutes, almost in a laugh. "Always."

"Good." Scully almost fell to her knees with that single word.

"Mulder, I'm going to have to ask you to stop trying suck my blood for a moment baby. Give Scully some attention. She deserves it."

Mulder sat down on one of the couch pieces in the office and patted his thigh. Scully came over and sat on his lap, kissing him. He grabbed her tits, finding her nipples through her bra like it was destiny. He gave them a little twist. She groaned and tilted her head back in absolute fucking ecstasy, exposing her throat. Skinner took the opportunity to swoop down and lick a line from her collarbone up to her ear. She whined.

"Words," Skinner reprimanded.

"Sir, I've missed this."

"You slut." He did, too. A true session was long overdue. "Up, both of you. Face each other and don't move."

"Yes, sir." 

Skinner started with Scully. He made out with her, grabbing her ass, dominating her mouth. Mulder could only look on as his lovers went on without him. Skinner squeezed her tits and took off her bra with dexterity, then sunk to his knees. He heard Mulder sigh in frustration behind him and shift.

"Don't you touch yourself Mulder. I will punish you." 

"I'm sorry, sir. I just..."

"You can wait, Mulder."

"Yes, sir."

Skinner ran a thumb carelessly down the front of Scully's panties, causing her hips to buck involuntarily. He smirked and did it again, gripping her hip with his free hand.

"You like that, slut? Do you like being touched in front of your partner by your fucking boss?"

"Fuck," Scully groaned.

"She's so fucking wet," Skinner observed, sliding her panties aside. Another sigh from Mudler.

"Do you want in on this, boy?"

He moaned in response. "Please, sir."

Skinner pretended to consider it for a moment, then slid down Scully's panties himself. "What a good girl," he mused. "Listening to my orders, always enthusiastic..."

Scully twisted her hips, trying to get  _something_ out of the Assistant Director. He gave her a slap on the ass with the flat of his hand. "Patience." He turned to Mulder. His cock was almost ready to rip through his underwear. Skinner groaned and gave Mulder a similar treatment, biting down on his shoulder on his way down. He was careful to not bite down on any scar tissue. Just because Mulder had been back in the game for a bit did not mean that he could afford to be careless with his switch. 

"Mulder, do you want to help me fuck your partner?" he asked, mouth so close to his cock he could feel the hot breath wash over him.

His pupils blew wide but he didn't answer. He was trying so hard to be quiet for Skinner. He wanted to be as good as Scully.

"Scully, lie back on the desk for me."

Once comfortably positioned, Skinner pointed for Mulder to kneel in front of Scully.

"I want you to worship her. Do you understand?" 

Mulder didn't need to be told twice. He unceremoniously went to his knees and put a hands on her thigh, soft and unmarred. He placed a kiss, then a lick, then a bite. His other hand roamed up her body, absorbing her heat and teasing her. Scully mumbled "fuck" and Mulder grinned, making his way to her panties. They were already wet before he got his mouth on them, teasing her clit through them.

Skinner got to work on her tits. They were incredible, perfect, and bounced perfectly when he fucked her. He would never be able to forget it. He captured a moan with his own mouth as Mulder worked her cunt, sliding her panties aside to tease her with just a finger. Her hips roiled with pleasure, desperate for more.

"You're fucking needy, Scully," Skinner said. "What if someone were to see this, hm?" he teased. "Seeing you already so cock hungry when we've both hardly even touched you? Open your mouth." He tapped her cheek to make her turn her head  and took off the rest of his clothes. His cock bobbed after he slid a condom on, and Scully gratefully took him into her mouth. He was so fucking hard that if he had been twenty years younger, he would have cum right then.

"Sir, may I fuck her?" Skinner had almost forgotten about Mulder. "No. Get over here, Mulder." He grabbed Mulder's ass, a perfect baseball butt, and pulled him in to make out with him while Scully worked magic on his cock. Skinner couldn't get enough of the both of them. There wasn't enough of him to go around. He finally felt ready to get to fucking Scully and had her bend over the desk, pert ass in the air. He pulled her completely soaked panties off her and asked Mulder, "Did you get her nice and ready for me, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you fucking wet, Scully?" His cock was inches from her pussy.

Scully let out a needy whine and her hips bucked again without her permission. "Yes, sir."

"You ready to get your brains fucked out?" 

She gripped at the desk, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head. Skinner leaned over her, cock resting on her clit, bringing his hand to her throat in warning.

"I said, are you ready?" he measured each word carefully. 

"Yes, please sir."

The initial thrust was always Skinner's favorite, and he watched as Scully's face broke into unconcealed lust. He could feel her cunt grip him, trying to pull him deeper into her. Mulder groaned, knowing that exact feeling that he couldn't have at the moment.

"Do you want Mulder to fuck your ass?" he asked as her back arched up towards him, a finger teasing her hole.

"Please."

"Hm, Mulder, do you want to fuck someone so easy? She's probably already loose for your cock."

"I really want to, sir."

When Scully was ready, Skinner ended up on the desk, fucking her and squeezing her tits. Mulder lowered himself into Scully, filling her completely. She buried her face into Skinner's chest, crying from the relief of it. He pulled Mulder closer to him and Scully, feeling the weight on him almost as good as feeling how tight Scully felt with another cock buried inside of her. He reached down and played with Scully's clit, drowning them in pleasure. Mulder slapped her ass for good measure, and Scully's hips bucked on their dicks as Skinner kept playing with her clit. 

"I'm gonna cum," Scully choked out. Mulder grabbed her hair and fucked her harder. "Do you like that, fucking slut? Getting fucked at work?" Skinner teased. "Please," Scully's voice broke. Together, they fucked Scully until she came, hips bucking wildy. Tears streamed down her face from the overwhelming pleasure of it all. They stayed joined for a moment, letting Scully's orgasm run its course before she was ready to go back for seconds.

Scully took control by lowering herself down onto Skinner's cock while Mulder sucked her tits like she was the cure for all ailments. She bounced on his dick, facing away from him, while he gripped her hips. 

"Mulder, give me your cock," Skinner groaned, losing himself to the pleasure. This was all becoming too much to try to restrain himself. "Now."

"Yes, sir." Mulder's dominant side loved seeing his boss suck on his length. He felt needed, especially as Scully impaled herself on Skinner's cock, moaning almost too loudly now at the pleasure. Skinner was up far enough on the desk that he could lean his head over the desk, making his whole throat available for Mulder. He swooped in to suck a mark on the AD's neck and shut him up with his cock before Skinner could fully protest the violation of his order. At the same time, Scully spun around on the Assistant Director's shaft to witness Mulder face fucking and nearly came again.

"Face fuck me until you cum," Skinner commanded, coming up for air. "Cum with me, Mulder." Mulder obliged. Scully groaned on Skinner's cock, squeezing him and bouncing as fast as she could maintain. Suddenly, his hips stuttered and he came, hard in her cunt while Mulder came seconds after in his mouth.

"I love you both so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh this was literally my first time ever writing porn so don't be disappointed LOL


End file.
